


Xtreme Beach VolleybAARP

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain, burp fetish, eructophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A commissioned weight gain/burping story with the girls from Dead or Alive





	Xtreme Beach VolleybAARP

Tina, Lisa, and Christie were more accustomed to fighting each other than anything else, but since their trip to the Zach Island beach their competitions became at most friendly games of volleyball. But today, the girls were about to engage in a competition of a more unorthodox type.

A picnic blanket was laid out on the sands of the Zach Island beach, that impossibly clear water lapping up against the shores as the girls sat around the blanket, chatting casually in their swimwear. 

Tina, the wrestler from America, was wearing a bikini patterned with the stars and stripes of her home country, doing an excellent job of showing off her bust, the most generous of the bunch, and the other two women were well endowed indeed.

Sitting across from her was Lisa Hamilton, wearing an orange bikini, her brown skin shining appealingly in the island sun.

The last of the girls was Christie, a white-haired femme fatale hailing from England, generally known for being cold, heartless, and viscous, so seeing her talking among the other ladies in her white lacy bikini was an unusual sight indeed.

On the picnic table was a variety of foods, delicious, juicy meats, fruits, vegetables, and pastries all laid out before them. It was a while before anyone dared dig into the food, wanting to wait for the others. 

"You know what?" Tina said, eyes fixed on that tempting banquet. "If none of you are gonna eat it, I might as well have some"

The blonde bombshell cut herself a slice off of the massive ham closest to her, cramming the meat in her mouth, rich juices dripping down her chin. The other two girls sighed, as they helped themselves to a slice of ham each, though not as generous as the one Tina took for herself. 

Christie and Lisa both finished their respective slices, and moved to take another piece off of the ham, only to find that Tina had already helped herself to seconds, thirds, and sevenths.

"Looks like you have some catching up to do" she said, patting her slightly distended belly proudly. Christie planned on keeping a ladlylike manner during this picnic, but if Tina was going to turn this into a challenge, she would gladly accept. Meanwhile, Lisa continued to sample herself some food, eyeing the other two women curiously, sensing that familiar competitive spirit in the air. 

And so they competed, Tina doing what could only be appropriately described as "pigging out" and Christie trying to do the same, despite her nature telling her not to. Lisa was eating throughout the whole time as well, although convinced that she couldn't possibly have eaten as much as the other two.

The picnic blanket had been cleared, only bones, crumbs, and empty bowls and plates left in wake of the ladies contest. Or at least, the first part of their contest. 

All of the girls were stuffed, and visibly bloated, bellies distending a few inches each from their exposed midriffs, Tina being the largest.

Tina smiled, looking directly at Christie, scowling at Tina. Judging by the size of Tina's belly, she was clearing the winner of that particular competition. 

Without warning, Tina opened her mouth, a gassy, loud belch escaping her without so much as an "excuse me"

"Ugh" Christie said, her gaze only becoming more disapproving. 

"What, I thought you wanted to prove that you're better than me? This is your chance to prove yourself again"

Christie took a deep breath. Sure, Tina's piggish nature was repulsive to her, but she would never back up from a challenge, a chance to wipe that arrogant smile from Tina's face.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm staying out of it" Lisa said, massaging her own stomach to release all that pressure from her binge.

Christie released a substantial, loud belch, with an "UUUUUUUUURP" that still somehow retained a bit of her English politeness despite how utterly piggish it was. 

"Beat that" she said to Tina, while Lisa released a soft, muffled burp herself.

"Oh, come on darling, you'll have to do better than that" Tina said, a thunderous "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP" escaping from between her plump lips. 

Christie was stunned, both at how impolite this was and how all of that managed to come out of Tina. But despite this, she was still determined as ever, forcing out her own gigantic "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP" by pressing down on her rounded gut. 

Tina leaned in closer, unleashing a beastly belch in response, close enough that Christie could feel that warm burp on her face, and the sheer power behind it.

Christie burped right back, her own forceful expulsion managing to blow Tina's face back. Tina rose to her feet, and Christie did the same. The two got right into each other's faces, so much that their breasts were smushed together, wobbling as they touched one another. In addition, their distended bellies were pressed up against one another as well.

They burped into each other's faces, back and forth, one after another, every burp stronger than the last. It was a continuous cycle. One girl would release a burp strong enough to rattle the other, then the next would respond with one yet stronger. Meanwhile, Lisa would respond in between the girl's competition with a humble "URP" of her own, as if a feeble attempt to break up their fight.

It seemed as though nobody would win, Tina and Christie would be destined to continue outdoing each other, but none would truly be declared the winner. 

A tremendous burp rang out, larger than either of the girls had ever experienced from each other, or from anyone else. It was less the sound of a burp, and more akin to Thor, the mighty god of thunder smashing the ground with his great hammer. Sand was blown away, the palm trees shook, shedding their coconuts from this belch to end all belches. 

And who was the deliverer of this ungodly burp? It was none other than Lisa, the mocha-skinned beauty knocked onto her back from the recoil of her award-winning belch. 

"Excuse me..." she said.


End file.
